Bring back the memories
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Steve doesn't know Catherine is on the island until she is involved in a horrific traffic accident. Will she die, survive, and how bad are her injuries? What will Steve do to find out who caused this accident, and can he be there for her if she does survive. Combo Story written by Lachlan512 and me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to another Steve/Catherine story! **_

**_This is written by my beta reader Lachlan512 and me. Chapter 1 is from her and Chapter 2 will be mine.  
_**

**_We hope you like_ it!**

* * *

Steve wasn't expecting Catherine to be on Oahu yet, so when he got the call from Duke at HPD, he was completely surprised and totally upset. Duke had told him that Catherine must have run the light. She had been in a car accident as she was on the way from the dock off the Enterprise, to her apartment. She drives a really hot and fast 'Vette, but Steve knew that she wasn't careless. He knew that it wasn't just a random car accident in which his girlfriend was involved in; there was more behind it. Maybe it was her job at Naval Intelligence that made her a target, but from what she had told him on the phone a couple of weeks ago, that was unlikely. For months she was reviewing some new programs for her superiors that didn't entail any information. It was just a normal procedure which was her specialty, with all her training with computers Catherine had become an excellent officer for writing and reviewing naval programs.

Although it could have been her father's job that had put her in danger, Steve thought that wasn't likely; at least not this late in her career. As the daughter of an Admiral, there is a good chance that she was a target for terrorists. Plus the Admiral was back in D.C. working under the SEC NAV, which means that Catherine was in more danger then anyone had thought. He didn't want to make this call at all. How was he going to tell Admiral Rollins she was injured….or worse yet, dead?

_It must have been WoFat, that bastard,_ Steve thought to himself after he had gone through all the possibilities in his mind. He had hoped that once WoFat knew who Shelburne was, he would leave Steve's Ohana alone. _I was so damn blind, how could I even believe that? I should have killed him that day, _Steve told himself while hauling ass to get to the accident scene, so he could see how badly his girlfriend was injured. _I hope it's not too bad and she'll be fine. _With her car low to the ground having a head-on collision isn't good at all. _What if she's decapitated? _ _Steve asked himself while Danny was still on the phone with Chin or Kono. He couldn't make out who it was since his mind was with Catherine. Oh my god, how can I even think about that she'll be dead? _

They arrive at the scene and what they see it unreal. It looks like a small disaster zone and he counted seven cars involved along with four ambulances already in action. He runs to her car and sees that she is still trapped inside and the fire department is trying to use the "Jaws of Life" to get her out. He runs to her and tries to go in through the passenger side window but is held back by Danny and Chin.

"Cath, Cath, can you hear me? Baby, I'm here." he says hoping she can, with so much love and freight in his voice.

"Steve, get back, let them do their job; you're just going to be in the way." Danny yells at him.

"No, she needs to know I am here, that I am with her. She has to be able to depend on me, I made her a promise eight years ago, and I will keep it if it kills Me." he yells at his friends while trying to break free from their arms. Danny and Chin can see that it is useless to fight him, so they let him go to her because that is what they would be doing for their loved one, too.

"Catherine, don't worry, we are going to get you out, I promise. You know I always keep my promises to you, right?" Steve tells her but she is not looking at him. "Baby, listen, I will be with you every step of the way, so don't worry. This is all going to be ok, just relax and listen to the medics." Steve says in a quite calming voice. Danny and Chin go to Duke and talk to him about what happened and try to get as much info as they can. This is one traffic collision that is going to be under Five-0's jurisdiction…Steve won't have it any other way.

"Kono, start getting the entire traffic camera's downloaded and get back to the Palace. I will join you once Catherine is on her way to Tripler. I don't think we should leave Steve right now, but the sooner we get started on this, the better. Catherine's father is going to demand that we work together with the Navy so let's get ahead of the game and have the info before they even ask for it."

"No problem, Chin. I'll head over there and ask Charlie to help me go through all the footage. Let me know as soon as you have an update on Catherine, OK?"

"You know I will. I'm going to call Malia and have her meet Steve at Tripler so one of us will keep you posted." Chin tells his cousin as she gets in her car to leave.

The rescue squad is finally making headway as the paramedics insert an IV and air so she can breathe. Steve sees that her arm is bleeding badly and one of the medics is trying to stop it by holding pressure on it. The medic calls for his partner to bring him more gauze and can't be heard over the equipment being used.

"Go and get what you need, I'll keep the pressure on her arm. I am a SEAL trained medic so I know what to do." Steve tells him and the medic looks at him with questioning eyes. "Go, go, go, now, I'm staying!" Steve yelled and pushed him out of the way while taking over applying pressure.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and let us know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier that day**

Catherine couldn't wait until she was finally on land and could tell Steve the news in person. It had been a routine check-up with the ship's doctors, like they always have to do when they are on board for a longer than a three months. It had been last week when she got called into the doctor's office again. They had taken a blood sample from her during her check-up and it appears that Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was pregnant. Steve and her had a conversation about kids a couple of months ago and decided to give it a try, with WoFat out of Steve's life there wouldn't be as much danger as it would be for any other child of a military couple. Of course she had to take a break from her position at Naval Intelligence on the Enterprise, and her father, the Admiral, wouldn't be too happy about that. But after all it's still her life and she had decided long ago to spend it with Steve and any little ones that came along. Nevertheless, she was his only daughter; he had three sons already that were carrying on the Rollins name, so this baby would be a welcome daughter of his daughter. She always knew that when she had her first child it would be a girl, even Steve had that gut feeling, and they both knew that his gut feelings were always spot on.

She had called him last night and told him that she would arrive on Oahu but couldn't tell him when because of the weather.

As she got off the ship Catherine thought about calling Steve and telling him that she was already here, but then she figured it would be the best to surprise him. But before she could show up at his house she had to take a shower, after all those weeks aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise she needed a long hot shower more than anything else. Plus she knew he loved her in her naval clothes, but also in her "girlie girl clothes" as he would say. _Okay, I could take a shower at Steve's, _but her apartment was closer and she already knew that she wouldn't be alone at Steve's. But then it would be more about pleasuring each other than washing off the smell of the old aircraft carrier; Catherine had thought to herself as she got into the car. How I missed driving my baby, Catherine thought as she started the engine. It was true that she had thing for cars especially the older ones like her blue 'Vette. Maybe it was because she had grown up as the only daughter, and his only child that didn't get to work on old cars with dad. She knew with her father in the NAVY her childhood was more about making what little time they had special. He preferred time with his sons teaching them survival skills and not always about tea parties and all the girly stuff with her.

On her way to the apartment Catherine had one red light after another so she was grateful when finally she got a green light. She was in the middle of the intersection when she felt a forceful hit and then she felt the world around her turn to black.

**Back to the scene**

Steve stays by Catherine's side while the extraction team is making headway and getting the door open.

"Cath, you can't leave me, I need you. We haven't even begun to start the life we've always talked about. I know you are strong enough to fight, I have seen the fire in you when you want something. So please want to come back to me, I love you, I love you so much, Catherine Rollins, I need you to come back to me." Steve told her while tears rolled over his cheeks He didn't care if his team or the paramedics saw that he was crying. This was Catherine, the woman he loves deeply, his best friend for the last eight years, she was in danger, trapped in her car and he feared for her life.

Danny and Chin continue to interview witnesses and get information from the first officers on the scene. Kono is back at the Palace downloading and viewing the traffic cameras from every corner and all angles. She starts back two blocks behind Catherine's car to see if she was being chased, or if there was someone who cut her off. While Danny keeps checking on Steve and Catherine.

"Steve, how's she doing?" Danny asks.

"About the same, she's not any weaker or stronger. Danny, she looks so weak and lost so much blood. Please ask Chin to call Malia at Tripler and ask her to have some 0+ blood ready, the paramedics believe she has internal injuries from the impact."

"Sure, anything else she will need? Do you need anything, Steve?"

"Can you call Mary, as well? She should be here this weekend and I could use her help at the hospital." Danny nods and takes out his phone while walking to Chin and then started calling Steve's sister.

"Commander, please get back, we are going to remove Miss Rollins, now. You are going in the ambulance with her, I presume?"

"Yes, I am." He confirmed. "Baby, I'm right here, not even five feet away. Hold on, you'll be out shortly." He whispered again, he hoped that somehow Catherine had heard him.

The firemen and paramedics took off the door and carefully removed Catherine and set her on a stretcher. The second Catherine was on the stretcher Steve was by her side carefully holding on to her hand again. He had only held her hand for a couple of seconds when suddenly heart monitor started going off and she flat lined.

Paramedic #1, "I need 200 jewels. Please get back Commander." The second paramedic sets the dial on the machine so they can shock Catherine.

"Clear." Paramedic #1 yelled. Steve dropped her hand and just watched helplessly as the machine sent shock waves through the woman he loves. The look on his face is that of fear, terror, concern, and mostly genuine love. Under his breath he was saying prayers asking for God to spare her life.

"Please, let her be ok, God, she is too wonderful to leave this earth so soon. Protect her and keep her alive so that the doctors can take care of the bleeding and her heart. Her heart is so strong, she holds all my love in it, please help her." He keeps praying over and over until they revived her and get her heart beating again. They rushed her to the ambulance with Steve next to her, still holding onto her hand.

"Cath, I'm here, you're doing great, you are so strong, I knew that the moment I met you, remember?"

**Coronado, December 25, 2004**

"I talked to your dad this morning, Steve. He says you were going to go home for Christmas, why did you change your plans?" Joe asked Steve as they sat and waited to order at the Chinese restaurant they always went to when Steve was in town.

"I needed to do some Recon on the upcoming mission, and I didn't think it would be a great use of my time to spend the next 5 days traveling to Hawaii just to work on dad's car some more. I know he wants me to spend as much time with him as I can, but I know we are close to finding the cache of weapons the Hess's has ready to be shipped out, and I need to be prepared to find them." Just then Steve stopped talking and his eyes shot to the most beautiful woman he has even seen, standing at the hostess counter. "Joe, who is that officer that just showed up?"

TBC


End file.
